


Self-Control (and a Cupcake)

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke o
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai is sure she can resist her favorite temptation for just one school day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Control (and a Cupcake)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 7 of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com).

She thinks if she can make it until the end of the school day without molesting Reo then she can prove she has some form of self-control. Except, every time she glances at the blonde, she can feel heat rise up to her cheeks and between her legs. _Today will be different_ , she promises herself. She'll prove to herself and Reo, just this once, that she is capable of self-control.

"Thank you for the cupcake," Reo says happily at lunch when Mai passes her the sweet.

 _Breathe_ , Mai tells herself.

Ultimately, she makes the mistake of watching her girlfriend eat the cupcake. Cream fills Reo's mouth and colors her lips white with its' sugary softness. The blonde blushes and quickly licks away the mess before taking another bite and making the same mess. 

Mai looks down at her hands, fists balled up in front of her. Her bento box is sitting right in front of her but all she can think of is how hungry she is for the cream and crumbs on Reo's lips. _I can do this_ , she tells herself, but the words sound fake and strained even in her own head. She looks up in time to see Reo pop the last piece into her mouth, chew and swallow, and then lick one of her fingers. Before the blonde's tongue could lash at a second messy digit with her tongue, Mai had already grabbed her wrist and was bringing Reo's messy fingers to her own mouth. One licked and sucked finger later, Reo was bright red and spazzing out.

"STUPID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shrieked and tried to pull her hand away but Mai held on tight.

"You're much too cute and delicious when eating a cupcake. I can't help myself," Mai answered, licking another of Reo's fingers clean.

"STUPID! STOP!"

This time Reo was able to get her hand back but by then Mai had risen from her seat, ignoring the eyes of several curious onlookers, most though were use to Reo yelling at Mai, and was literally dragging the blonde out of her chair and out of the room. Mai went as far as a nearby broom closet and pushed a shocked Reo in, pressing her against the wall. The dark-haired girl's lips devoured ones that had still been yelling at her, effectively silencing them. Like always, Reo's tsundere ways were quelled easily by Mai.

"You taste so yummy, Reo."

"S-shut up, Mai," the blonde blushed.

"I mean it."

Mai devoured her girlfriend's mouth and slid her hands beneath Reo's skirt to relieve her of her panties. Reo only feebly tried to stop her as the exposure to air and a slick tongue sliding against her slit before finding its way back into her mouth made her groan. Slipping a finger into already wet folds, Mai playfully circled Reo's clit before gliding past it and into Reo. The blonde gasped into their kiss but spread her legs just a little further to give her girlfriend better access.

Pleased as a bee in a flower patch, Mai moved her finger in and out before adding a second and then a third, making Reo gasp and keen all in the same breath.. Normally, Mai would've been on her knees, drinking in her girlfriend like Reo was made of ambrosia, but this time, all the sweetness was in Reo's mouth and she would be damned if she let it go to waste. Flicking a thumb at Reo's clit made the blonde pull away from the kiss and cover her mouth to muffle her shouts of pleasure that were quickly spilling out of her mouth. Without faltering, Mai pushed up the blonde's school blouse and bra and devoured a pert, pink nipple, further making Reo shout into her hand. 

Then it was over as Reo keened once again, tensing against Mai before falling against her in a pant of breath. Reo buried her face to hide her embarrassment in her girlfriend's neck as Mai stroked her back gently. When the blonde could feel her legs enough to move again, she leaned back against the wall and pouted.

"That was a bit much, don't you think?" Reo asked.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. You're too cute, Reo-chan."

Kissing her sweetly on the cheek, Mai handed Reo her panties back and waited until she was decent before they exited the closet and went to the back to class. Clearly, Mai had failed at her attempt to show self-control, but on the bright side, she got to taste the best combo ever -- cupcake and Reo.

"STUPID! STOP LICKING YOUR FINGERS LIKE THAT!"

  
**-End-**   



End file.
